Angel of a Princess
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This is a oneshot explaining Alina/Angelina's past before the events in Horror On Baker Street.


Angel of a Princess:

(A/N this is just a oneshot explaining the events of lives of Angelina/Alina and her parents lives before Horror On Baker Street. I don't own Basil or Miss Kitty. Samhain and Ted belong to Darkflametailz, Alina and Panchali belongs to me)

It had been three long years since Ted and Panchali's wedding. But their marriage wasn't quite a sucess. As every day she would hear the usual questions from her family in India asking in their letters they wrote.

Like how was it she would marry him and what was her reason in doing so and pleading her to come back home to them. But Panchali would put on a brave face and reply back the same answers over and over again. ''Because I love him that is why and how I stay with him and no my home is right here with him as I promise to be a good wife should be to her husband'' she wrote down.

She would make sure Ted was nowhere in earshot for she scared the worse for her own safety. For she didn't reveal the fear that he put over her. It wasn't that she could run away back to India she could if Panchali would.

She had came to London with only one suitcase and nowhere to go. She remmeber being promised room and board from a nice lady mouse that worked in the Rat Trap. What was her name again oh yeah Miss Kitty that was it.

She was her only true first friend she ever cross in this strange new land. So Panchali stay with her but the young female indian mouse work hard to earn the money. Then that fateful night came when she met Ted. She was busy finishing cleaning up the mess that many of the men left behind.

As she had decided to take a walk that night to clear her head. Then she saw a handsome looking creature they talked and walked knew each other's backgrounds their lives, family and where they grew up.

If Panchali wished she was a litle bit wiser than fall right into Ted's trap of lies. Now she had no way out of it she missed her family.

She was the only child of a middle class well brought family. Panchali was well educated for her young age as both her and her mother lived together happily as Panchali's father had left them when she was little mostly due to work.

Panchali had the normal features of a indian girl mouse should have. Dark brown silk fur, long black hair tied back with small dark button nose. Her eyes were a gleaming blue that shone and sparkled in wonder. Her clothes was a simple strap pink dress. She had the gentlest soft manner as she would never say anything bad being a polite sort of creature.

While Ted on the other hand was a cruel hard sort who treated his wife so unfairly as soon the wedding was over he would keep watch on everything she did and her movement around the house. Panchali had little time to see or speak to any of her friends anymore which was a rare time when she ever got the chance to. For she was force to spend her life in the house doing the cleaning, cooking, sweeping and washing the clothes.

Also the other reason Panchali couldn't escape Ted was that he kept all the money they had so it was useless to get some without seeing if he aprove of it. Worst of all he would beat Panchali day and night till she was bruised black and blue all over her.

Then a few months later that all changed for Panchali was expecting her and Ted's first born child as everything settled down for the moment. ''Ted dear I was thinking''said Panchali one night sitting up in bed reading a book.

''What is it now Panchali'' said Ted sounding both annoyed and tired as he was trying to sleep.

''I was thinking I don't care if it is a boy or a girl I want it to be happy and healthly'' blurted out Panchali. Ted got onto his side quickly facing her with a blurry stare.

''Oh god don't be stupid woman it has to be a boy I won't have any girls in this house''said Ted. Panchali found that to be insulting on her part but kept her mouth shut wishing not to bring any harm to her unborn child she was carrying inside of her.

She knew how easily Ted would lash out at her for no reason. A few months later a baby was born in the household as Panchali had to deliver it on her own.

For one they couldn't get a doctor and second Ted had no interest as he only stayed around to see the baby's gender. It was a wild stormy night August had ever seen. Ted heard someone opening the bedroom as it made the usual creak.

''Dear it is here'' said Panchali in a weak tiny voice from the amount of pain she had been in.

Ted eyes watched the bundle in his wife's arms as she unfold the top of the blanket slowly. Sleeping inside it was a the tiny sweetest baby girl mouse anyone seen.

She had the silkly dark brown fur and black hair like her mother. As the next morning Ted was in a right foul mood at breakfast time. As the two were in the only bottom room which was used as a kitchen.

''So what are we going to call it and I mean a real good one not any of names where you came from with a silly meaning like yours what is a Panchali'' Ted said while trying to eat his eggs.

''My name means princess well I know one name which I like which you will like Angelina'' said Panchali turning round from the stove which stood beside the sink with the next line of dishes to wash.

So they both agreed to name the little infant Angelina as Panchali did the best to spend most of her time for her daughter while she saw less of her father. Panchali and Angelina played all kinds of games with buliding blocks which Panchali noticed how Angelina was become a quick good speller. Also Panchali helped Angelina with maths the easy ones and sing lullabys to put Angelina to sleep. Panchali taught her loads of her Hindu reglion and made sure Angelina learn about her english side as well.

One night a few weeks before her first birthday Panchali had put her straight to bed in her cot and left the window open not seeing the harm in it. She reached the kitchen sitting across from her husband as the lamp hang above them the only l ght in the room.

''I don't get it why you are marveling at our child you know what she did when I went into her room she only babble'' said Ted not amused.

''The child is nearly one it is natural for a baby to talk like that'' said Panchali in her songbird voice.

''And she didn't even look at me my child more interested in a robin sitting on a brach of a tree at her window and she was paying more attention to it then me'' yelled Ted banging his fist on the table.

''Ted please be quiet you will wake Angelina up I already put her to sleep'' said Pnchali. Meanwhile in her room Angelina lay awake as a shadowly figure enter through the room.

Angelina sensed the stranger enter as she began to cry to alert her parents. But the figure bend down putting a hand under where she lay using the free one to stroke her.

''Hush little one there is no need to cry I am here because your father will help me show you how a cruel cold dark place Mousedom truly is we will met again for I will return to take from your parents what I was sent for'' said the voice which was a male voice smoothing her the way a cat would before luring a mouse to its end. As the figure left the same way he came in.

For the next years Angelina never saw the mysteorus figure as he was put the back of her mind as a forgotten memory. Also Ted had gone back to hurting Panchali.

One of the days Panchali had decided to go out shopping which she had finished in good timing to head back before Ted returned home. That moment she heard a voice calling out her name.

''Panchali, Panchali'' said came the familliar voice as she turned to face the female mouse behind her. ''Miss Kitty my it is a surprise to see you again how are you doing I haven't seen you lately how long ha sit been four or five years'' said Miss Kitty excitedly.

''Five acutally Ted had been keeping me busy and I have a child a daughter name Angelina'' said Panchali.

''Oh a daughter oh I bet she means everything to you such a cute little thing she must be by now hmm how is Ted I keep wanting to meet up with you after your wedding but mostly you seem to be busy'' said Miss Kitty. Panchali began to open he rmouth then shut it again she didn't feel like talking about Ted and his abuse towards her.

''I am sorry Miss Kitty it is great seeing you again but I have to get home''said Panchali scared for Angelina was left on her own at home.

As she rushed down the streets home worrying for in case a stranger came to the door or worse Ted came home finding Angelina alone wondering asking her questions where her mother was. Panchali was in perfect timing using to put the shopping away she didn't see the tiny figure staring at her confused.

''Mama'' said the tiny voice as she turned round to see her daughter now five years old. She wore a white plain patchwork dress walking around barefoot.

''It is nothing sweetie go back into your room and play I will call you when dinner is ready'' said Panchali as she watched her child run off happily giggling as her blue eyes were giving off sparks of joy. Panchali was glad Angelina had not took any noticed of the way Ted treated Panchali.

''It is best she discovers hurt, pain and unpromise dreams when she is older she only too young let her have her fun, hopes and dreams for now'' said Panchali to herself as she heard the front door open. Ted was back as she caught a smell of the usual beer and wine from him which meant he was out drinking as usual. ''Panchali when is dinner ready'' Ted barked right at her.

''Not till two hours dear Ted can I speak to you have time to yourself I was thinking if it was alright if I go out sometime to see Miss Kitty once and while'' said Panchali. '

'Why you have enough time with housework, being a good wife to me and taking care of Angelina'' said Ted.

''I know but I have no friends since I came here besides Miss Kitty she is my only friend'' said Panchali. ''Who cares what she thinks'' said Ted. ''But Ted'' said Panchali.''That is final not another word'' said Ted bnging his fist on the table.

Meanwhile in her room Angelina was playing with her rag dool the only toy she only had. It was a white doll mouse with red hair, green eyes and wore a blue simple dress and white apron. Angelina named her Sarah as she was her only friend. As Angelina came to the top landing of the stairs carrying Sarah under one arm by accident she drop Sarah making the rag doll fall to the floor beside the kitchen door.

Angelina rushed down to collect her hoping her parents wouldn't hear her. Then she put a curious eye inside to see Ted had thrown Panchali across the room at a wall.

He ran at her putting his hands around her mother's neck. Also Angelina noticed her mother's bottom lip was badly bleeding, a few cuts and bruises. Two of her ribs were badly crack as Angelina watched her mother struggle to get up. She turned round as her eyes widen in horror. Not the fact that Ted was standing in front of her but she saw past him Angelina had witness her father attack her mother.

''it is alright sweeties mother and father just had a disagreement'' said Panchali. But that didn't make Angelina didn't stop to listen running collecting Sarah up in her arms. Running up the stairs as she headed quickly into the her room shutting the door behind her.

''Hello there whoever you are I know you can hear me you came once now I ask you to come back again'' said Angelina almost in tears. A sound wasn't heard then a loud crackling sound began.

Angelina caught the foul smell of smoke the house was on fire. She got to her feet as the smoke blacken the room as Angelina couldn't stop coughing as it enter her lungs.

A huge beam of wood above her fell from where it banged on top of Angelina forcing her to fall to the floor hitting her on the head.

Panchali and Ted discover the fire at once as Ted rushed to Angelina's room with Panchali slowly behind him. He burst the door open to see a shadow male figure standing in the room. ''Who are you where is Angelina where is my baby'' asked Panchali in an almost whisper.

''There is no reason to worry about her she is safe thanks to me I had came for what I wanted'' said the stranger. ''Which was'' said Ted.

''Oh you poor souls I had watched you since the day she was born till I saw my chance to strike without the help of your husband'' the stranger went on. Panchali only cried for the loss of her child as Ted only blinked.''Don't look surprised you summoned me I came I lay in wait'' said the stranger.

''Who are you'' asked Panchali finally speaking.

''My name dear lady is Samhain and now I must take my leave'' said Samhain as hetook flight. Panchali fainted that moment either from the heat or shock as Ted dragged her outside to safety with all his strength.

Meanwhile in a secret place Samhain carrying Angelina in his arms laying her on a bed. ''There you are safe little one'' said Sam. Angelina stared up at him. ''Who are you where am I'' asked Angelina.

''My name is Samhain and we are in the presence of my delight home how my dear what is your name'' he asked her.

''I don't know I can't remember'' said Angelina as she tried as she might as if someone had erase her memory. She didn't remmeber her birth, home,parents, the many fun times she spend with her mother.

''Hmm maybe I give you one Alina you like that'' said Samhain as Angelina nodding.

''Here now get some rest for you now belong to me and you have a lot to learn I will teach you'' said Samhain bending down putting his arms around her. Alina accepted the embrace but it felt so cold by the touch.

''I love you'' said Alina saying it a way a child would to a parent. ''I love you the most'' said Samhain.

For eight years Alina grew up in Samhain's care as she grew up into a beautiful dark brown girl mouse as her black hair was much longer down her back held by a red headband. Also Alina had a brown pouch. But the only thing that stay the same was the blue jade necklace she wore.

Every night Samhain return from wherever he had been to the hidden place where Alina had been kept out of sight for all her life now it seen.

She would cook a good meal hoping her guardian was a good mood then ask him any questions. Like about the necklace or about her past or parents mostly her mother. As strange it seems she cared much for her mother.

''But Alina my dear aren't you happy in my home don't I give you the protection and warm place you need'' said Samhain giving a laugh. It sounded like a wicked sort of laugh sending chills down the poor young female mouse's spine.

''Yes course you have done so much for me'' said Alina. ''Well do you accept the food I give you, the clothes that you wear'' said Samhain. ''I know but'' said Alina.

''But nothing Alina this is the only place you belong as soon you step one foot out of here if you did and I meant if that happens then people will laugh at you, they will mock at the way you dress, the way of your gentle nature and treat you as somebody to look down at their noses at'' said Samhain as that was that. In truth Samhain had some kind of greed over Alina as she was a special treasure he wouldn't allow others to share or have besides him.

Alina was his alone and only his. So what he thought if she didn't laugh or play or kept away from the world in the dark.

It was his decision to do with Alina whatever way he liked. While Alina was spent all her day and sometimes night doing chores. She was allow a little free time to herself. But she only stayed in her room as Samhain pondered over what had drawn Alina to keep her distance from him.

For many reasons that couldn't be explain. That moment Alina fell tired onto her small bed then heard something drop from the bed. Alina looked down to see her old rag doll Sarah which she had since she was a child. As she picked it up in her arms rocking it back and forth in her arms. Alina felt tears nearly spilling from her eyes.

If Samhain saw this he would call her chidlish on both the toy and the way she was acting right now. Then Alina used the little sight she had left in her eyes staring at the objects leaning on one side of the wall. They were her masterpieces the many paintings she had made in her spare time. As she wanted more than anything to escape this prison place she had now been force to call home.

The following morning as the outside mouse world were preparing for today was a sad day for Panchali had died mysteriously as two male mice marched down the streets carrying a plain black coffin. Ted had also vanish from London as everyone thought he had killed his wife himself.

As the two mice reached Regent's Park as a small hole was dug big enough to bury the coffin. Many mice showed up as Miss Kitty was in the front row for she wanted to say her last goodbye to Panchali that morning. Standing beside her was a well dress gentlemouse. He must be one of the mourners thought Miss Kitty but still he looks a little fancy to be here.

''I hear Panchali death wasn't known'' the gentlemouse spoke as Miss Kitty knew he was addressing her.

''Well yes many think Ted done but I wouldn't believe he would go far as killing Panchali he did have his moments of anger towards I knew even if she didn't tell me I knew straight away'' said Miss Kitty.

''Then my dear lady why didn't you go to the police if you knew she was in danger she was your friend wasn't she'' asked the gentlemouse. ''Panchali wasn't the sort for saying her problems besides what could I say they wouldn't believe me'' said Miss Kitty.

''Still you could had helped her I believe she had family not aorund here'' went on the gentlemouse as he was getting too nosy to her liking.

''Yes that is right her family were from India wait a minute she had a child she told once Angelina I believe the name was''' said Miss Kitty as she sounded as if remembering something.''Angelina and will I find this young child at home'' said the gentlemouse.

''You can't for she vanish eight years and they had to move after the house was burnt down'' said Miss Kitty speaking angirly to him.

''Very well you didn't have to be so fierce with me Miss Kitty'' said the gentlemouse as he turned to face at last.

Miss Kitty stood there in shock as the hole was finally filled up. The green eyes the tan brown fur. ''Basil'' said Miss Kitty saying this in slow shock. The famous detective nodded his head at her.

Miss Kitty stood frozen to the spot she remembered the professor telling anyone that worked in the Rat Trap including herself not to cross paths with Basil and if they did were in serious trouble with him. Miss Kitty knew his threat pretty well as it rang in her head. ''I have to go'' said Miss Kitty then placed a flower on Panchali's grave then ran off. Basil stared in silence as he started to write something.

''To Panchali the brave woman who stand her ground for her little angel but lost her battle to the darkness'' it read. ''I promise you Panchali I will find your daughter and bring her back from peril that took her from you'' said Basil in a whisper.

(A/N Just to say thanks Darkflametailz with coming up with the name Panchali)


End file.
